Deadly Nadder
Ice Thunder |move = Burst Blast, Magnesium Bomb |ailments = Fireblight Defense Down Stun Poison |elements = Fire |creator = Cottonmouth255 |Icon = |desc. = A horrible Bird Wyvern known for its magnesium-based fires. Burning through metal and starting forest fires, this vain wyvern is not to be trifled with. Beware the tail - it shoots terrible, venomous spines. |Attack page = - |Ecology = - |Armor = - |Weapons = - |Carves = - |Pictures = -}} DISCLAIMER: Cottonmouth255 does not own the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. The Deadly Nadder is a species of Bird Wyvern that inhabits tropical and temperate areas with a lot of trees. It isn't the strongest of wyverns, but it is on par with Yian Garuga and has a few new tricks up its sleeve. It is introduced in "Monster Hunter Destiny: Dragons of Berk". English: Deadly Nadder Japanese: ?? Latin: Caeclarum psittacus In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information A horrible Bird Wyvern known for its magnesium-based fires. Burning through metal and starting forest fires, this vain wyvern is not to be trifled with. Beware the tail - it shoots terrible, venomous spines. Introductory Cutscene Location: Old Jungle Area 7 Synopsis: A Deadly Nadder dips its head into the murky river as it tries to catch fish. Meanwhile, the hunter enters the area and accidentally steps on a twig. Hearing the sudden noise, the Nadder jerks its head up toward the hunter's direction. The hunter crouches behind a plant, hidden from the Bird Wyvern's view. Cautiously, the Nadder goes back to its fishing. Suddenly, a pack of Ioprey jump off of the high cliff at the back of the area and land near the water with loud screeches, startling the Nadder. It turns away from the water and instantly whips its tail forwards, throwing several tail spines at the Ioprey. Two of them are struck by the needles and are killed, but two still remain. The remaining Ioprey jump forward, driving the Nadder back toward the water. However, the Bird Wyvern's mouth begins hissing and sparking with white-hot flames, and suddenly breathes a blinding burst of magnesium-fueled flames. The hunter shields his/her eyes, and when he/she looks back at the scene of the fight, the two Ioprey have been disintegrated. The Deadly Nadder warbles with satisfaction, then turns back to the river. The hunter walks out from behind the plant, and prepares for the hunt. Basic Information Monster Class: Bird Wyvern Weakness: Ice, Thunder Element: Fire Status Ailments: Fireblight, Defense Down, Poison, Stun Habitats: Old Jungle, Old Swamp, Jungle, Great Forest, Deserted Island, Everwood, Idyllic Ocean Behavior: *Feeds on Aptonoth to restore stamina *Cannot breathe fire, and trips at the end of charging attacks, when low on stamina *Drops an item when attacked from its blind spot *Huffs black smoke, and the inside of its mouth glows when enraged *Can inflict both Fireblight and Defense Down with its elemental attacks Physiology and Behavior The Deadly Nadder is one of the more famous northern monsters. Its beauty and danger are both well known, but it is still considered one of the easier monsters to deal with. Although it resembles a wyvern, its bird-like mannerisms are more reminiscent of Bird Wyverns, leading to the Nadder's classification in that group. Perhaps because it cannot use its bright colors to camouflage itself, the Deadly Nadder is highly aggressive and will attack anything that comes close to it, unless it is another Nadder. Commonly, a weapon that the Nadder uses in combat is its spiked tail, which is muscular and equipped with retractable spines that are loaded with venom. It can fire these spines, much like a Nargacuga. Other than its tail, the Deadly Nadder employs a powerful magnesium fire that can burn right through metal, as well as its own speed and agility. The magnesium fire is its most infamous quality. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Deadly Nadder can be infected by the Frenzy. Its scales will turn purple and orange, replacing their original blue and yellow, while its eyes glow bright red. Its squawks and chirps become more distorted, guttural growls. It particularly likes using combos such as a Charge-Whip Combo (Spontaneous Charge into a Tail Whip), Peck-Flip Combo (does a Seed-Pecker before immediately doing a Backflip), and its more common Needlefire Assault (a Needle Lash that ends with either a Blinding Fire or a Burst Blast). The existence of an Apex Deadly Nadder has not yet been confirmed. Items/Carves Deadly Nadder can be carved three times, have its tail broken and then severed, have its head and both wings broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' H': *'Nadder Scale+: A bright blue scale from a colorful Bird Wyvern. Truly a tropical treat! *'Nadder Hide+': Not the strongest hide in the world, but it gets the job done. Its bright blue hue is a huge bonus. *'Nadder Webbing+': Webbing that isn't particularly powerful, but popular due to its tropical color. *'Nadder Fire Sac': This sac is split into two parts - one that holds magnesium, and one that holds flammable powder. An explosive combination. *'Nadder Tail': A long and stiff tail, used to help the Nadder keep its balance. It also wields an endless number of toxic spines. *'Nadder Needle+': Oozing painful, but not deadly, poison, this spike is not suitable for children under the age of three. *'Nadder Horn+': One horn from the Deadly Nadder's distinctive crown. They stick straight up when the wyvern is mad. *'Nadder Fuel': The stuff a Nadder blasts at its foes. It glows blindingly bright and can damage one's eyes permanently. G': *'Nadder Shard: Tough, beautiful, and rare, this finest of Nadder scales often fetch very high prices among women. *'Nadder Piel': Leathery to the touch, this tropic-colored hide is often used to adorn furniture. *'Nadder Fellwing': A powerful wing from a Bird Wyvern, used in many popular fashion accessories. A tropical feast for the eyes! *'Nadder Burst Sac': A dual-chambered sac that holds pure magnesium and volatile fluids. Mix them, and BOOM! *'Nadder Lash': This tail is oddly pleasing to the touch. Just avoid the toxic spines that it bristles with. *'Nadder Thorn': A very venomous Nadder needle, pricking your finger on it can result in days of painful arm spasms. *'Nadder Crown': The full set of Nadder horns, which make a particularly magnificent mantelpiece, but are difficult to carve. *'Nadder Magnesium': Pure magnesium, an element that glows like the sun. One burst of Nadder fire roasts the eyes as easily as metal. A': *'Nadder Splinter: Its hue of blue glows so brightly in the sun, spectators are at risk of being blinded by beauty. *'Nadder Dermis': Supple and loose, this wonderful skin is only one of the assets that the Nadder prides itself on. *'Nadder Magnifiwing': Popular with women, this lovely wing is used for anything - from a stunning wall trophy to a fashionable skirt. *'Nadder Blast Sac': Add reactive fluids to magnesium, and the result is nothing short of explosive. *'Nadder Tailbone': A Nadder tail, sporting a complete set of bones, scales, and poisonous spikes. *'Nadder Surthorn': Symptoms of Nadder poisoning include vomiting, mucus buildup, uncontrollable break dancing, and occasionally death throes. *'Nadder QueenCrown': The finest Nadder crest, worn by the most experienced and respected individual. Fit for a queen. *'Nadder Ammo': Magnesium is used to fuel Nadder fire. It burns more brightly than the sun and slices through metal as if it weren't there. Attacks Normal Spontaneous Charge: Assumes a slight crouching position, then suddenly leaps into a fast sprint. Will fall down at the end when low on stamina. Seed-Pecker: Walks forward while pecking the ground four times. Will sometimes jump a far distance before doing this. Side Bite: Bites to its left while swinging its tail up and right. Tail Swing: Sweeps its tail in a 180-degree arc. Always does two. (Poison) Blinding Fire: Raises its head high and spreads its wings, then lowers its head and shoots a continuous stream of white-hot flames. This fire becomes blinding when enraged. (Fireblight, Defense Down, Stun when enraged) Burst Blast: Backs up and warbles loudly while white sparks huff from its mouth, then releases a blast of blinding fire that explodes in a wide radius when it hits the ground. When enraged, it produces an effect similar to a Flash Bomb. (Fireblight, Defense Down, Stun when enraged) Needle Lash: Raises its tail above its head and exposes its spines with a distinctive unsheathing noise. Then, it will do a quick spin and lash out with its tail twice, throwing needles to its left and right. (Poison) Backflip: Takes two steps backwards, then catapults itself into the air while doing a large backflip. (Poison) Magnesium Bomb: Similarly to Qurupeco, it will stand on one leg before horfing up three balls of blinding fire. These magnesium fireballs will sit on the ground for two seconds before violently exploding. Anything caught in the blast radius will be damaged heavily, while anything caught by the aura of light will be Stunned. (Fireblight, Defense Down, Stun) Talon Dive: Rises into the air, then quickly pounces and lashes out with its talons. G-Rank Onwards Tail Swing: Will always do three in a row now. (Poison) Tail Needles: Does this attack faster than usual. (Poison) Backflip: Needles will now fly in front of the Nadder when it does this attack. (Poison) Bomb-Flip Combo: Does a Magnesium Bomb, then executes a Backflip to hit anything caught by the blast radius. (Poison, Fireblight, Defense Down, Stun) Armor High Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water +10 *Ice -15 *Thunder -10 *Earth -5 *Sky +10 *Dragon (0) Skills: Punishing Draw, Mind's Eye, Quick Sheath, Taunt G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water +10 *Ice -15 *Thunder -10 *Earth -5 *Sky +10 *Dragon (0) Skills: Punishing Draw, Mind's Eye, Quick Sheath, Taunt A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +25 *Water +20 *Ice -5 *Thunder (0) *Earth +5 *Sky +20 *Dragon +10 Skills: Status Crit, Punishing Draw, Mind's Eye, Quick Sheath, Taunt Weapons Sword and Shield Spike Sword --> Spike Sword+ --> Needle Sword --> Thorny Rapier --> Thornnadder Rapier --> Tropical Thornsword Dual Blades Glowing Slashers --> Glowing Slashers+ --> Prickly Slashers --> Prickled Daggers --> Thornnadder Knives --> Tropical Needlekin Gunlance Nadder Musket --> Nadder Musket+ --> Spiky Musket --> Studded Naddergun --> Deadspike Naddergun --> Thornnadder Gunlance --> Tropical Starburst Bludgeon Flail Nadder Flail --> Nadder Flail+ --> Nadder Venomflail --> Nadderwhip Venomflail --> Thornnadder Flail --> Tropical Beautybash Notes *The Deadly Nadder is a dragon species in the movie "How to Train Your Dragon". It is similar to a Bird Wyvern in appearance and habits. *Its Latin name means "blindingly bright parrot". *It is the first monster to literally spit projectiles similar to Flash Bombs. *Its magnesium fire can randomly inflict Defense Down, since it melts metallic armor easily. No matter your Fire resistance, the fire will always inflict Fireblight, and its blinding intensity can inflict the Stun ailment as well. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Crossover Category:Cottonmouth255